nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Aleron Mordred
Owned by Usuratonkachi |kanji = エルロン・ライオネス |rōmaji = Areron Mōdoreddo |alias = Aleron Mordred (アレロン・モードレッド Areron Mōdoreddo) Princess Aleron (プリンセスアイリーン Purinsesuairīn) Red Robin (レッドロビン Reddorobin) Lady Red (レディレッド Redireddo) Head of the Holy Knights (聖なる騎士団長 Seinaru Kishi Danchō) Great Holy Knight (素晴らしい聖騎士 Subarashī Sei Kishi) Captain (キャプテン Kyaputen) Descendant of Goddess Tabbris (女神タブビスの子孫 Megami Tabubisu no Shison) |race = Human (Druids) |gender = Female |age = 21 (biologically) 3000+ (chronologically) |status = Alive |birth = August 15th |height = 179.70cm (5’4¾”) |weight = 55.3kg (122 lbs) |hair = Light Scarlet Silver |eye = Dark Blue Golden |bloodtype = O+ |family = Vlasta Mordred Batra Liones Caroline Liones Margaret Liones Veronica Liones Elizabeth Liones Denzel Liones † Nadja Liones † Kenelm Yáng-Sūn Yanluo Yáng-Sūn Liz † |affiliation = Seven Deadly Sins Boar Hat Kingdom of Liones Kingdom of Danafor Goddess Clan |occupation = Captain of the Holy Knights Second Princess of Liones Owner of the Boar Hat Great Holy Knight |rank = Great Holy Knight |abilities = Burning Marks Ark |equipment = Wooden Staff Liz's Sword Eowyn |sacredtreasure = Xaphan |manga = Chapter 2 |anime = Episode 2 |seiyu = Sayaka Ohara |english = Collen Clinkenbeard }} Annichi Yáng-Sun「アンディ・ヤング・サン Andi Yangu-San」 or more commonly known as Aleron Mordred「アレロン・モードレッド Areron Mōdoreddo」, is a former Captain of the Holy Knights, the second adopted princess of the Kingdom of Liones, a survivor from the Kingdom of Danafor and a former Holy Knight during her journey to find the Seven Deadly Sins and arrest them, eventually becoming their prominent asset. She’s also the first and only reincarnation of the Goddess of Self-Determination Tabbris, the Supreme Deity's eldest daughter from 3,000 years ago. Aleron currently serves as a Great Holy Knight alongside Howzer. (She is the main protagonist of the story Just Like a Shooting Star.) Appearance Aleron is a young woman of a slender and curvaceous figure and regular height. She has tan skin, slender blue eyes which can turn golden while gaining a triskele (initially it only was her right eye), and long scarlet hair reaching her mid-back. A flower patch firstly covered her right eye but later stopped, later ending with a similar hairstyle to her original incarnation after her hair turned completely silver when using Goddess Tabbris' abilities. Aleron’s wanted poster image is very accurate since she had been in the kingdom very recently. Aleron formerly wore a dark blue suit with long sleeves, a light blue coat from the Druids covered of golden designs, a loose belt, and matching long blue boots that reach her thighs. Eventually being persuaded to become a waitress of the Boar Hat, Aleron wore a pink buttoned shirt with a black ribbon exposing her belly button, a dark mini skirt strapped with a pink belt, a black stocking on her left leg, and black-white heels. She later changed the design when helping Elizabeth run the tavern, using the same shirt and ribbon but instead purple and pink respectively and a slightly larger white skirt. At the start, Aleron wore a set of silver armor over certain body parts and underneath a white trench coat with gold lines and the Holy Knights symbol patch on either side of her shoulders. Underneath the coat, she wears a black, long sleeveless shirt and white pants with thigh-high black boots. Personality History Plot Abilities/Equipment Aleron is the first and only reincarnation of the Goddess of Self-Determination Tabbris, the Supreme Deity's powerful and eldest daughter, awakening the power slumbering deep within her soul. Aleron possesses immense powers based on light, rapidly and unintentionally attacking Holy Knights left and right when first awakened. Even before awakening her full ability, she was capable of traveling at the speed of light and healed even the worst of her illnesses and wounds, such as the deadly poison left by Doctor Dana in her system that rendered her dead until she was revived, while her aura was capable of harming demonic creatures like or make even the cockiest of the Commandment to tremble before her presence. Upon the return of her memories, Aleron's magic power increases dramatically, to which Vlasta remarks that the "incredible" amount of magic the former possesses marks her as a true goddess. Her power was enough to eradicate the Demonic Vlasta’s powerful control over her body easily which was vital to defeating her, stop dozens of demons from battling, as well as counter techniques like Hellblaze. She was even able to commence a one on one with the Demon King himself when he had finally possessed Meliodas body. Abilities *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist'「''マスター剣術スペシャリスト Masutā kenjutsu supeshi ~yarisuto''」: Aleron possesses great mastery in swordsmanship and her skills in swordsmanship are of the highest caliber. Her offensive capabilities mainly come from her swordplay, which enables her to effectively utilize the weapons that are currently in hand, which includes swords, short swords, axes, lances, and staffs (among others). Aleron has shown great skill in utilizing the reverse-grip of swordsmanship as well as the normal grip. She is even capable of employing her swords effectively using her feet, by wielding their hilts between her hallux and second toe. Her swordsmanship is enough for her to slash through Griamore's presumably impregnable Wall, and to deflect hundreds of needles which were shot at her by Evergreen with relative ease. In addition, her sword slashes possess so much force behind them that they are able to slice through metal using only the air pressure from the swings. *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant'「''エキスパートの手元の戦闘員 Ekisupāto no temoto no sentō-in''」: Despite favoring the use of her various weapons, Aleron has proven herself to be a skilled hand-to-hand combatant. Despite her being bound to a wall, she was able to easily knock King unconscious with a single kick. She was also able to engage Ash-Gray Hendrickson in an unarmed fight after her sword shattered in their previous battle, attacking the demon with powerful punches and performing throws and takedowns to push her away. She is also able to mix hand-to-hand combat with her swordsmanship while in the midst of battle. *'Tabbris Mode'「''タブビスモード Tabubisumōdo''」: This state is reached when Aleron unleashes her Goddess powers to the fullest, achieving immense powers. This form also allows Aleron to access her full power. According to Elizabeth, after her memories were restored, back in the days when Tabbris was apart of Stigma, all who faced her feared of her while in this mode, even the all-powerful Four Archangels. **'Ark'「''聖櫃アーク Seiki (Āku); literally meaning "Holy Chest"」: An archetypal magic technique of the Goddess clan that creates light particles, often involving the target in a dazzling sphere of light that breaks apart their body. It is mostly counteracted darkness by disintegrating, though it also can cause physical damage. **'Healing'「''ヒーリング Hīringu」: This healing power has the opposite effect on demons, hurting them and repelling their power. ***'Healing Circle'「''ヒーリングサークル Hīringusākuru''」: Draws a circle in the ground and closing up, healing anybody who’s inside of it. **'Purge'「''浄化パージ Jōka (Pāji); literally meaning "Purify"」: A technique that erases "abominable" souls, such as vampires and demons. This technique was passed down to the Druids. **'Invigorate'「''健やかなれ Sukoyakanare」: By channeling their power, goddess can counteract negative effects, such as severe injuries either caused physical or by miasma, to even strong poisonous acid. It can also recover health and stamina or clear the mind of someone. This power has the opposite effect on demons when not controlled enough, hurting them and repelling their power. **'Breath of Bless'「''祝福の息吹ブレス・オブ・ブレス Shukufuku no Ibuki (Buresu Obu Buresu)」: A spell that only a high ranking Goddess could use. The user gathers light in their palm to create some kind of symbol and blowing it over their desired target, with those affected get a magic power boost. The Demon Clan refers to this technique as Cheat Hope「ペテンの光チートホープ Peten no Hikari (Chīto Hōpu); literally "Scam Light"」 because it is also a brainwashing spell that turns the targets into fanatical zealots loyal to the Goddesses with no regard of their injuries and keeps on fighting until they are broken and dead. **'Possession'「''持ち手 Mochi-te」: With the consent or forming a pact with another being, Goddesses are able to take their bodies as vessels and use them as their own, being able to use all his abilities through their vessel. However, the vessel (especially humans) may have difficulty hosting high-ranking Goddess, leading their bodies to undergo transformations. **'Flight'「''フライト Furaito''」: Given the nature of their wings, this allows the Goddesses to fly. The stronger ones even have the strength enough to carry a giant. **'Time Regression Spell'「''飛行の翼 Hikō no Tsubasa''」: A spell that allows one to send the soul of another being towards the past. This spell can be taught to members of other races, mainly the druids. **'Wings of Flight'「''飛行の翼 Hikō no Tsubasa''」: Grows barely visible wings and slashes through the opponent repeatedly as if teleporting. Similar to “Rapid Movement” but instead steals some of the opponent's power. **'Burning Marks'「''バーニングマーク Bāningumāku''」: If a sword is cutting through multiple times, the user stops and the slashes explode unexpectedly, causing the opponent to fly across the field. This could work with one slash, and above. Weapons *'Standard Sword': In a flashback, back when Aleron was 15, she used this sword during training session with Howzer and Gilthunder. Howzer trained too hard one day and the sword broke in half. Aleron was beyond pissed and picked up the other half of the broken sword, fighting Howzer with it dangerously. Eventually, Hendrickson broke the fight before either one of them got seriously injured. *'Liz's Sword': When Aleron first met Meliodas at the Boar Hat’s, she is seen with her caretaker’s sword, the same one Liz had to try to give to Meliodas sixteen years ago. After encountering an old man named Cain in the bar and hearing the tale of Liz, Aleron made the bold decision of giving the sword to Elizabeth and asking her to hand-deliver it to Meliodas (Her pride wouldn't allow her to deliver it herself). *'Eowyn': Aleron replaces her previous weapon with Eowyn, which was found in a market at the village the group resided in. Later, the sword is broken in the battle against demonic Hendrickson. *'Xaphan': After winning the battle, King Baltra gave Aleron her own sacred treasure, Xaphan, as a way to unleash her full potential as the newly promoted Great Holy Knight. King Batra exaggerates and says the sacred treasure Xaphan forged 3,000 years ago was made and sent from the Heavens themselves and marked with the triple spiral on the blade, resembling the Goddess clan. The sword is capable of Aleron's soon awakened abilities. Power Level Aleron's power level at the start of the series, after having most of her power sealed away: After having her power restored, her power levels are as follows: After her memories are completely restored, her power level is as follows: Relationships Battles Quotes Trivia *Aleron has the powers of a Goddess. When Tabbris’ physical body had died, Aleron was born 3,000 or so years later and became the reincarnation of Tabbris, due to possessing her powers. Later down the road, Aleron becomes more of Tabbris’ lookalike. **Nobody knew of this sudden change until Ban made a comment about Aleron’s hair being all silver. *According to the creator of this character: **Aleron’s special skill is befriending everyone and anyone. **Her hobby is singing her emotions away. **Her daily routine is trying to stay awake all the while being a decoy. **Her weakness is somebody is in trouble. **She was born outside of the country. **Her dream is to find out what she is. The alternative dream is to travel around the world. **Her greatest regret is having been unable to save the people she cares and loves. **Her greatest shame is making all of the people suffer under her leadership. **The thing she wants to do the most is bringing peace and find out who she is or was. **Her favorite animal is a dragon. **Her favorite smell is a bottle of ale. **Her favorite food is anything that isn’t made by Meliodas or Elizabeth. **Her charm point is her personality. **Her complex is her eyes. **The people she respects the most is her fellow comrades. **The person she doesn't want to make an enemy of is Vlasta.